


Indiana

by ImperfectSilence



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectSilence/pseuds/ImperfectSilence
Summary: How the name came to be.





	Indiana

                “So tell me again, how’d you get your name?” It was a late evening and they had been drinking for most of it. Even someone as accustomed as he had a limit.

                “It was the first expedition I did. I was 15, alone, and there was this dig in Utah. I got an invitation. Me, personally. But I had no way to get there. I was alone at 15, stuck in Nebraska.”

                “But you got to the dig?”

                “I did.”

                “How? And I don’t see the relevance.”

                “Be patient, it’ll come. So we had this dog, the whole time I’d lived there. We got it as a puppy, and it was certainly getting up in the years. Almost as old as I was. Well, I’m stuck in the house, trying to figure out how to get across the country when the mail comes. I’m flipping through the letters and the adverts when a credit card application shows up. Only, its not for Henry Jones. It’s for Indiana Jones. Indiana is the dog.”

                “You didn’t.”

                “I did. I signed the dog up for a card, charged it for a steak and a plane ticket as well as the registrations fees.”

                “Packed everything and took off. Got to the site and had everything ready except one thing. The registration was for Indiana Jones, not Henry Jones. So, for a week I was Indiana Jones. When I got back, I went back to being Henry. Thought nothing of it.”

“A month later, in comes the bill for the credit card.”

                                “Henry,” My dad asks, “why did the dog fly to Utah to that dig you were invited to?”

The whole story came out. He laughed, paid the ticket, assured me that I would be working it off, and the matter dropped.

“Until applications for college. They wanted experience, I had experience. But, Henry Jones did not. Indiana Jones had gone on a dig in Utah. Rather than explain everything, I changed the name.”

“So, your name is Indiana Jones because your dog got a credit card?”

“Pretty much.”

“You’re an idiot, Dr. Jones. Drink.”


End file.
